The Flaming Sword
by LegolasRulez and Mr Spaceman
Summary: A few years after RotK, a new trouble arises and Legolas, Aragorn and Gimli are needed once more.
1. Chapter 1

A few years after RotK, a new evil rises, and Legolas, Aragorn and Gimli sought it out!  
  
None of the characters or places in this story belong to us. They are all ©Tolkien.  
  
Hey, Just a quick note, the elvish might be a bit wrong, so for all of you that know your elvish stuff, sorry. This is hopefully going 2 be a long story so please say how we're going with it. Legolasrulez and Mr. Spaceman!  
  
Chapter One  
  
Legolas was practicing archery on the range in Mirkwood. There was a target filled  
  
with green fletched arrows of Legolas. Each of them dead centre on the target. A  
  
servant ran up to him and said "Prince Legolas, Your father would like to meet you in  
  
his hall immediately."  
  
"Tell him I'm on my way," answered Legolas. While the servant ran off, Legolas  
  
gathered his arrows and put them back into his quiver. Then he swung his bow onto  
  
his back and set of to meet his father. When he walked by elves, everyone  
  
acknowledged his right to the throne after his father went to the Grey Havens by  
  
bowing to him. As his light feet touched the ground he wondered what his father  
  
required his presence for. As he opened the door and looked at his father's grim looks  
  
he immediately knew something was wrong.  
  
"Father, what is wrong?" Legolas asked.  
  
"Elrond just send a message, there is a new evil in this world. One that we yet do not  
  
know," replied Legolas' father Thranduil.  
  
"But it can not be Sauron, he was defeated for good."  
  
"This new evil is stronger then Sauron. Elrond stated that Uruk-Hai are moving freely  
  
in his land, many carrying a new symbol, a sword engulfed in flames," Thranduil  
  
replied with bitterness.  
  
"What must we do?"  
  
"Ride to Rivendell, Legolas, ride swiftly, Aragorn will be coming to Mirkwood soon,  
  
he will travel with you."  
  
Legolas could hardly contain his glee about seeing his old friend again. He hadn't  
  
seen Aragorn since the war of the ring.  
  
"He will arrive this night," said Thranduil, sensing Legolas' eagerness to meet his old  
  
companion. "But please, do not speak to those infernal dwarves, you are a prince,  
  
THEY are common species of this earth."  
  
"Father, I wish you would not talk about my friend Gimli in that manner, we have  
  
fought together in the battle field many times, and he has covered me more then  
  
once."  
  
Thranduil stood up; inside he knew Legolas would not see Gimli as an enemy, only a  
  
friend. "Very well, you may leave Legolas."  
  
Legolas left to go to his own room. The good thing about it was that it suited him  
  
completely, not too much rubbish, just very straight forward. He had his bow made  
  
from yew put neatly in the corner, along with the bow he received as a gift from  
  
Galadriel, three quivers full of oak arrows, and his twin blades. He had his bed in the  
  
middle and his clothes in a small cupboard.  
  
As he had not much to do before Aragorn came, he found some wood and a carving  
  
knife and began fletching. He carved the wood into arrows with the knife and put  
  
three slits on the end. He then got his feathers and put them in the slit, then twined the  
  
whole thing.  
  
Lastly he carved 'Legolas Thranduil' onto the side. He did this many times until he  
  
heard the sound of hoof beats. He ran to his window and saw Aragorn riding his horse  
  
along the path. Legolas ran down to the main gates where the heralds were  
  
announcing 'Aragorn son of Arathorn, King of Gondor.' Aragorn jumped of his horse  
  
as a young elf took hold of the reigns and led it to the stables. Legolas ran to Aragorn  
  
and hugged him.  
  
Aragorn hugged back, and they then held each other out at arms length.  
  
"Suilannad Aragorn, beleg an net na teli" said Legolas * Greetings Aragorn, great of  
  
you to come. *  
  
"Celair an na si ad," replied Aragorn smiling. "It has been far to long my friend."  
  
"Yes it feels like an age since I last saw you," said Legolas, also in the common  
  
tongue. Legolas' father came through the open door, and Aragorn bowed to him and  
  
greeted him in the elven tongue. Thranduil did likewise. "You are welcome to stay as  
  
long as you would like Elessar," said Thranduil; his eyes shining like a little boy,  
  
Thranduil always enjoyed having guests.  
  
"Thank you King of Mirkwood, but if it is permitted I would like to leave tomorrow,  
  
this issue is quite serious." replied Aragorn, his voice grim and his face hard.  
  
"Of course, we will leave tomorrow," countered Legolas, knowing Aragorn wanted to  
  
leave today, but he knew that Aragorn was tired. "Come let us eat now, you must be  
  
weary." Aragorn flashed him a smile of gratitude.  
  
Most of elves did not eat meat, and if they did it was enough for everyone to eat with  
  
no leftovers, because as they said 'life is to good to be wasted.'  
  
As they were entering the throne room, an elf came stumbling through, clutching his  
  
stomach. "Doron, man is neitha" Thranduil said rushing to the elf's side.*Doron what  
  
is wrong? *  
  
As Thranduil rolled Doron on his side, they saw clearly what was wrong with him.  
  
His body had been torn apart, and 3 arrow heads were still lodged in his rib cage.  
  
"Message,"  
  
Doron managed to whisper before his eyes glazed over and he fell backwards.  
  
Thranduil searched his hands and brought out a parchment. The note had been written  
  
in blood!  
  
Thranduil quickly scanned it, before stumbling over to his throne and sitting down.  
  
"Ada, man ha ped" cried Legolas, clutching the dead elf. *Father what's wrong. *  
  
Thranduil handed him the note.. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two  
  
Legolas read the note thoroughly, over and over again, stunned.  
  
Thranduil, Your days are numbered  
  
Soon fire and flame will consume the entire planet  
  
It will start in Rivendell and spread to Mirkwood, then the rest of the land  
  
You have been warned.  
  
The note was written in the blood of his fallen kin. Deep hatred welled up inside of  
  
Legolas and he burst out "Father, Aragorn and I shall ride out tonight and go to  
  
Rivendell. We cannot dawdle while our own kin is in danger!"  
  
"Legolas the road is now thwart with danger; I can not have you risking your life, by  
  
foolishly going."  
  
"My lord, if I may have a say, I think Legolas is right, the earlier we get there, the  
  
quicker we will be able to stop this madness!" Aragorn suggested.  
  
Thranduil sighed "You speak truly King of Gondor; you shall leave this night itself.  
  
Perhaps you should at least have a meal before leaving, while the chefs are preparing  
  
it you could go and get packed, for it shall be a long journey."  
  
Legolas and Aragorn bowed then left the room. Aragorn followed Legolas to his  
  
room, while thinking over what to bring.  
  
"Aragorn pack light, weapons and food is all that we need as well as our steeds.," said  
  
Legolas as if reading Aragorn's thoughts.  
  
They entered Legolas' room and he found two small bags for them. Legolas strapped  
  
on a quiver of arrows, his bow and his two elven daggers, while Aragorn had his  
  
sword on his side already and his bow and arrows on his back. Legolas brought 2  
  
more quivers of arrows incase and tossed one to Aragorn who caught it expertly.  
  
"We shall get some food now, then go" said Legolas. They walked to the kitchens and  
  
the head chefs packed them a sack full of food each. On top of that they added 20  
  
lembas bread.  
  
They went back to Legolas' father who had a worried look on his face.  
  
"Be careful, the both of you, I would hate to tell Arwen that Aragorn was slain  
  
foolishly."  
  
"Do not worry king Thranduil, I will look after my self and so will Legolas." said  
  
Aragorn smiling.  
  
"Then go now, and may the valar be with you" said Thranduil, looking quite  
  
distressed but yet still proud of his son.  
  
They saddled up their horses quickly and left like an arrow being shot from a bow.  
  
The galloped into Mirkwood and Thranduil strained his elven eyes until the blackness  
  
of the forest swallowed them up. "I hope they will be alright" he muttered to himself.  
  
In Mirkwood Aragorn and Legolas were going at a good steady pace. At midday  
  
Legolas called a holt and they both sat down and shared lembas bread.  
  
"Do you think we shall meet many Uruk-Hai?" said Aragorn  
  
"More then likely, the horrible creatures will be out here in the forest; from here on  
  
we must move with extreme caution." Replied Legolas.  
  
They moved slower now trying to not make much sound. Suddenly a crack of twig  
  
sounded way off but Legolas heard it. He also heard the harsh grunting of. "Uruk-  
  
Hai" whispered Legolas, "Take the horses and tie them to a tree and then climb the  
  
tree. For this will only be a scouting party. Yet be prepared to fire your bow."  
  
Aragorn did the job efficiently then speedily climbed up a tree and pulled out his  
  
willow wood bow. He took out his arrows and waited.  
  
Soon even his own ears heard the Uruk-Hai, and then he saw them. There is  
  
something different to them' thought Aragorn, they looked even stronger and they  
  
were not even arguing amongst themselves. They were coming even closer and he  
  
glanced at Legolas. He had his bow drawn and arrow notched, he nodded at Aragorn  
  
to do the same thing. They both drew the shafts to the limit on the flexible bows and  
  
then at the same instant fired at an Urak-Hai each. The two ill-fated Uruks just  
  
seemed to stare at the arrows protruding from their necks before falling to the ground.  
  
The Uruk-Hai leader roared and the Uruk-Hai scattered out looking for the two  
  
archers. Legolas and Aragorn shot 3 more arrows each and 6 more Urak-Hai slumped  
  
to the ground. The leader of the party began to run away so he could contact his  
  
superior officer. Legolas drew his straightest arrow out and knocked it onto his bow,  
  
he drew back until the string was touching his cheek. He aimed and fired. The arrow  
  
was true and it honed onto the Uruk leader right into his repulsive throat. He gurgled a  
  
bit, staggering around, then another of Legolas' arrows slew him.  
  
"Gather the arrows, we shall move out of here as quickly as possible, for there must  
  
be many more patrols out there." *** One month and 4 more battles later, Legolas and Aragorn were on the Misty  
  
Mountains.  
  
"Let us take the high pass Legolas," said Aragorn.  
  
Legolas looked up at the big looming Mountains. They looked very foreboding and  
  
Legolas had to suppress a shudder.  
  
"This is where my brother died." said Legolas almost to himself.  
  
"You had a brother!" replied Aragorn in shock for he had not known this.  
  
"Yes, he died, ambushed by orcs on this mountain. They wait until you are on a steep  
  
hill then come racing down from the top, charging into you and thrust with their  
  
weapons, few people survive this tactic." said Legolas mournfully. He had dearly  
  
liked his brother.  
  
"Come then," said Aragorn wishing to take Legolas' mind of the topic.  
  
They started walking up the hill. The horses stayed close by; they were elven  
  
horses so they did not need reins and bridle to control them. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
Being on the Misty Mountains seemed to rekindle a lost memory for Legolas.  
  
Aragorn would wake up in the night and see him sitting by the ashes of the fire, cold  
  
and shivering, staring out into the starry sky. Aragorn felt a great deal of pity for  
  
Legolas. He began to wonder why he had never mentioned his brother before.  
  
Sadness. Pain. Hurt. Perhaps even the slightest thought about his brother made  
  
Legolas sad and so he blocked it out.  
The next day Aragorn said nothing to Legolas about the day before. Maybe Legolas  
  
would forget about it if neither of them mentioned it. That day was the slowest day  
  
since they had left Mirkwood. Neither Aragorn nor Legolas talked very much at all  
  
and when they did it was very simple and quiet. As the day was drawing to a close,  
  
Aragorn and Legolas began climbing to the peak of a mountain, so as to see which  
  
direction they should be heading. Suddenly Legolas saw sunlight bouncing off a piece  
  
of steel in the snow. All of a sudden Uruk-Hai began pouring out of the mountain like  
  
bees from a hive. They charged down the hill towards their enemy, weapons drawn  
  
and held in front of them. Legolas felt a sense of déjà vu. This was the same attack strategy  
  
that resulted in the death of his brother. It was now about to claim the life of him and  
  
his closest friend. Out of pure instinct, Legolas brought out his bow and began  
  
shooting the Uruks. He shot many as they were coming down, as did Aragorn. But  
  
they surely would not be able to hold off against the attack. Aragorn drew his sword  
  
and in one swift movement had chopped off the leading Uruk-Hai's head. Legolas  
  
followed suit and drew his daggers from their place on his back and began to defend  
  
himself against the onslaught. However as agile and strong that Legolas and Aragorn  
  
were resistance to this fleet of Uruk-Hai was futile. They needed to draw back, now  
  
rather than later. Just before Legolas signalled to Aragorn to fall back he heard a horn  
  
being blown. At first he thought it was just a remembrance of when they were at  
  
Amon Hen, when Boromir was blowing his horn for help. Then he realized that  
  
Aragorn had heard it too. All of a sudden Uruk-Hai started falling to the ground in  
  
mid stride. Arrows protruding from their heads or necks. Elves swarmed up the slope  
  
from the outcrop below. Legolas didn't have time to look at faces, even with the many  
  
fallen Uruk-Hai there were still many left. But as Legolas turned he almost  
  
slaughtered an Elf along with an Uruk-Hai. He immediately recognized the face of  
  
Elrohir, behind whom he could see Elladan fighting a Warg Rider. "So the sons of  
  
Elrond have come to our rescue," thought Legolas. However there was no time for  
  
greetings, as there had only been a few elves, and all except Elrond's sons and one  
  
other soldier had perished. Elrohir and Elladan eventually tired and began fighting  
  
back to back. Soon it was too much for both of them, the Uruk-Hai began to crowd  
  
around them in a circle with only a few fighting Legolas and Aragorn, who quickly  
  
warded off the attacking Uruks and ran to help the Elves. The Uruk-Hai began  
  
moving in for the final kill but before they could Legolas and Aragorn burst into the  
  
circle, weapons swinging this way and that, knocking Uruk-Hai to the ground. Soon  
  
there were only around 10 Uruk-Hai left. Aragorn kept fighting in close combat while  
  
Legolas, Elrohir and Elladan shot the others. Tired, they all slouched on the ground,  
  
regaining their breath and marvelled at their good fortune. After several minutes they  
  
all took a piece of Lembas bread and walked around, checking that there were no  
  
Uruk-Hai still alive. There had been a great number of Uruk-Hai and as they moved  
  
around Legolas, Aragorn, Elrohir and Elladan silently thanked the Elven warriors,  
  
without them, they surely would not have been able to ward off their attackers. That  
  
night everyone slept soundly, including Legolas, whom had not had a decent sleep for  
  
a long time. Legolas dreamt mostly of his brother. How he longed to see his brother  
  
again, to talk to him and to hug him. Legolas hated the Orcs for what they had done to  
  
his family, to his kind, to Middle-Earth. Legolas silently said to himself, wanting only  
  
he and his brother to hear, "Every Orc and Uruk-Hai I kill, I kill for you brother," and  
  
with that he slipped into a dreamless sleep.  
  
Please R&R! We would appreciate it if u didn't flame. Feel free to say how we can improve our work though. Thanks, LegolasRulez and Mr. Spaceman 


End file.
